ARMD-class
The ARMD-class Space Carriers (ARMD being an acronym for 'A'rmaments 'R'igged-up 'M'oving 'D'eck)Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 08/08/2013 Page 5 are vessels featured in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 OVA. Technology & Combat Characteristics Each ARMD-class Space Carrier has a mass of 17 4000 metric tons. They each have a gravity control system, two reaction heat pile systems, two OTMN-3T Advanced Main Nozzle Clusters and many Vernier Thrusters. At 430 meters in length, the Space-Carriers were much smaller than the large SDF-1 Macross and both ARMD-01 and ARMD-02 were originally meant to dock with the larger craft when the ship achieved orbit during its maiden voyage.Macross Perfect Memory Page 166 Armaments Each ARMD-class Space Carrier is equipped with two and six which fire . These missiles are extremely powerful Reaction Weapons. History 2003 The ARMD-class vessels were designed as space carriers for variable fighters and other UN Spacy mecha. The construction of the vessels started in April 2003 at the Lagrange Point 5 Manufacturing Station.Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 08/08/2013 Page 6 2008 In December 2008, after having passed through a 5 year development period, the ARMD-01 and ARMD-02 were commissioned. The original plan of the UN Spacy was to have a fleet composed of the two ARMD-class Space Carriers and a great number of Oberth-class Destroyers, all centred on the SDF-1.Macross Chronicle Revised Edition 12/03/2013 Page 16 It was intended that in space, ARMD-01 would dock on the port side of the SDF-1 Macross and ARMD-02 was to dock on the starboard side. This would take place during the maiden voyage SDF-1 Macross which was scheduled to begin on Februrary 7, 2009. Space War I ARMD-01-1 Oberth-1 SDFM-1.png|ARMD-01 with an Oberth-class Destroyer. ARMD-01-2 ARMD-02-1 SDFM-1.png|ARMD-01 firing Long-Range Anti-Ship Reaction Missiles, ARMD-02 is behind it. ARMD-02-2 SDFM-1.png|ARMD-02 sustaining minor damage. ARMD-01-3 SDFM-1.png|ARMD-01 being put out of commission by Vrlitwhai. Spider Bug-1 VF-1A-2 SDFM-1.png|A Spider Bug and a VF-1A floating inside ARMD-01. On February 7, 2009, ARMD-01 detected gravitational and spectroscopic anomalies originating from a high lunar orbit and sent a message to Earth about it, an officer passed this message onto Captain Global on the stage where the Politician was making his speech. Due to unexpected circumstances, ARMD-01 and ARMD-02 were not able to immediately dock with the Macross and instead accompanied Oberth-class Destroyers to attack the newly encountered Zentradi aliens under orders from Captain Global. ARMD-01 engaged Thuverl-Salan-class Battleships in a battle above Earth and launched some of its 78 SF-3A Lancer II space fighters to use long range missiles on one of the battleships. However, the beam weaponry from three Thuverl-Salan-class battleships destroyed some of the fighters. ARMD-01 proceeded to use Long-Range Anti-Ship Reaction Missiles which did manage to destroy one battleship. Vrlitwhai Kridanik was alerted of this. Vrlithwai then decided to use his Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-class Fleet Command Battleship's guided beam cannons. After two series of shots, ARMD-01 was severely damaged and the mecha aboard it were left floating about. ARMD-02 was luckier and the crew managed to send a message to First Lieutenant Hayase stating the fact they had only sustained minor damage and that ARMD-01 was out of commission. The message also stated that the enemy had broken through the space defense perimeter, and were heading on a direct course for the Macross. Later that day, during the calm before the battle, Vanessa Laird told Captain Global that she had detected 24 additional UFOs on a descent vector to the Macross, the reason she wasn't able to detect them before because the reaction weaponry ARMD-01 used on the Thuverl-Salan-class Battleships rendered the Macross's radar ineffective. The first wave the Zentradi sent was merely a decoy. When the Politician arrived on the bridge to persuade Captain Global to launch, he reminded him that ARMD-02 was still combat ready. He demanded the Macross to launch and then dock with ARMD-02 immediately afterwards. After the Macross Operators confirmed that the gravity control systems were in the clear, Vanessa received a message from UN Forces HQ stating that fighter retrieval was complete and that space carriers ARMD-01 and ARMD-02, were proceeding to the rendezvous point. 2012 At the end of the war, ARMD-01 and ARMD-02 were now rebuilt and attached to the refitted SDF-1 Macross as originally intended. 2031 ARMD-01 and ARMD-02 were attached to the SDF-1 Macross while it was on its voyage. Gallery Large Missile.gif|The Large Missiles used on ARMD-class Space Carriers. References External Links *Macross Mecha Manual Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Spacecraft Category:SDF and DYRL Mecha Category:SDF Macross Category:Mecha & Vehicles